


Firsts

by aquilasaurus



Series: Dimity's Drabbles [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Morning After, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: After the staff Christmas party, Ada and Hecate wake up together. Drabble.Day 26 of the Winter Fluff Event: First Holiday Together.





	Firsts

Hecate cracked her eyes open. It had not been a dream.

_Fingers trail soft paths over new skin, elicit new sounds as they learn each other._

Ada was still asleep, face buried in the pillow in the soft winter light.

_Beneath her and enveloped by her and open for her. Her mouth, her hands, the weight of her. She feels herself moan._

She touched her shoulder, traced down her bare collarbone. Ada stirred.

          _When she trembles, it is with the force of years of pent-up desire, the overwhelming tension. In return, an indulgent smile_.

Blue eyes. “Happy Christmas, my darling."

 


End file.
